ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man: Animated Series
Spider-Man: Animated Series is the brand new TV Show based on the characters from Marvel, Disney, Warner Bros., Dreamworks and PIXAR. Miles Morales helped save the world but in the process shattered the Siege Pariless that made dimensional travel possible from Mysterio. The new TV Show would be released this Fall. Cast * Drake Bell as Peter Parker/Spider-Man/Punk Spider * Shameik Moore as Miles Morales * Chris Diamantopoulos as Mickey Mouse/Spider-Mouse * Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack * Aiden Ledowski as Charlie Brown/Spider-Boy * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny/Spider-Bunny * Hailee Steinfeld as Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen * Nicolas Cage as Spider-Man Noir * John Mulaney as Peter Porker/Spider-Ham * Oscar Issac as Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 * Kimiko Glenn as Peni Parker * Eric Bauza as Iron Spider * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Spyder-Knight * Roger Craig Smith as Ghost Spider * Tara Strong as Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman * Greg Cipes as Iron Fist * Logan Miller as Nova * Ogie Banks as Luke Cage * Caitlyn Taylor Love as White Tiger * Benjamin Diskin as Blood Spider * JP Karliak as Boss Baby * Pierce Gagnon as Tim * Antony Del Rio as Humberto Lopez/Reptil * Khary Payton as Blade * Tom Kenny as Doc Ock/Iron Man (SHS)/Captain America (SHS)/Announcer * Roger L. Jackson as Green Goblin and Lizard * Fred Tatasciore as Sandman/Scorpion/Hulk * John DiMaggio as Rhino/Hammerhead * Matt Lanter as Venom * Eric Loomis as Iron Man * Travis Willingham as Thor/Hulk (SHS)/Human Torch * Troy Baker as Loki/Web-Slinger * Dave Boat as Thor (SHS) * Alimi Ballard as Falcon (SHS) * Will Friedle as Web Beard * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus/Agent P * Thomas F. Wilson as Electro * Steve Blum as Logan/Wolverine/Hobgoblin/Wolverine (SHS) * Nolan North as Deadpool * Mike Kelly as Silver Surfer (SHS) * Aaron Springer as Goofy's Grandma * Lian O'Brien as Red Skull * Charlie Adler as MODOK/Doctor Doom * Peter Stormare as Whiplash * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Chi McBride as Nick Fury * J.K. Simmons as John Jonah Jameson * Susanne Blakeslee as Madame Web * David Kaye as Mysterio * Stan Lee as the Narrator Episodes * Adorable Couple * Avengers and Phineas & Ferb vs Hydra * Number One Problem * Bye Bye Ball * The Sinister 6 * Its Bitsy Spider * Great Balls of Water * Goofy's Grandma * Mickey Monkey * Spider-Man and the SHS * Spider-Man vs. Deadpool * Spider-Man vs. Venom * Jack-Jack Attack! * Web Warriors vs Mysterio Songs * Feeling Froggy * Only Trying to Help * Adorable Couple Theme * The Lonely Man Theme Crew Directed by Noah Haus Music by Guy Michelmore and Christopher Willis Produced by Kevin Feige Based on Marvel Comics by Stan Lee, Steve Ditko and Jack Kirby